


Drumming Song

by Diabara



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Horror, Comic, Dehumanization, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, First time fanfic turned to a comic strip, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Insanity, Loss of Identity, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is scary, Mind Control, My previously deleted work, No beta we die like Sephiroth, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Self-Mutilation, Slice of Life, Trying my hand at a different media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabara/pseuds/Diabara
Summary: Sephiroth dreamt of the stars, small enough that he could cup into the palm of his hands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. MG 01




	2. MG 02




	3. MG 03




	4. MG 04




End file.
